someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic X Episode 79: A Suicide of a Fox
You may or may not have heard of what i like to call a Cartoon-Anime Hybrid Sonic X. It's a show about Sonic and all of his friends teaming with that annoying kid Chris (and sometimes Robotni- i mean Eggman) to save the world (& Mobius). That's all I know about it. I even made a custom rating war between Sonic X and Spongebob! It was a good show. So much Nostalgia! And Season 3 was the most dramatic season out of all 3. But in my opinion, Season 3 was a Sonic version of World War 2. Sonic being America, Shadow being The Soviet Union, Tails being England, Cosmo being France, The Metrax being Germany, Japan, And Italy. But i still liked it. I give the show 4 stars! Even though Chris ruined it sometimes. He's the WORST character on the show. If i was if front of him Right Now, I would beat the holy hell out of that orange haired bitch, Make him tap out, And break his FUCKING Leg! That way he'll never hang out with Sonic AGAIN! He's was such a piece of shit. and always will be. However. There are 2 characters who are my favorite characters out of all the characters on the show (Including Sonic)...and those two characters....that i have to say...are Tails and Cosmo.....there...one of the most popular and fan fiction-ed characters out of the bunch....They are one of the most beloved characters on the show. There is a TON of fan art based on this cute couple! I even showed off mine to celebrities when i met them, Like Keane, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Kevin Hart, And even Stephen Hillenburg (When he was still alive). At one point in Episode 73 I thought Shadow was going to chase them back and fourth, up and down, left to right, right to left, down and under until after some time they start to chase each other.Like in Scooby-Doo. that would have made that episode better! They were such a cute couple! But...ever since the last episode...Cosmo sacrificed herself to save Sonic and the gang...plus the whole entire galaxy....and i gotta say i cried for hours. I agreed with Tails on that one! My god that was emotional! I've had a few nightmares about the finale. I still supported the show over the years it was gone. But one day i found the long lost 79th episode of Sonic X in a sandbox (for a weird reason) that scarred me for months! I was playing pirates with my brother. and while i was digging I found that lost Sonic X tape. The tape read: "Sonic X: A Suicide Of A Fox" "What the heck? Tails kills himself in this episode?" I said. This had to had been a joke! There is NO WAY someone would commit suicide on this show! I thought it was some sort of joke by SEGA! BOY, Was i wrong! "Is this a good idea?" I thought to myself I decided i should watch it to see what the hell was going on. I went back inside the house to check it out to see how Tails would die and get back with Cosmo....I was NOT ready for what i was about to watch....the intro played in it's normal state. No weird stuff at all. And the episode started out with a shot of Tails looking depressed. The only light in his room was a simple candle. This was weird because i had never seen Tails like this before. Tails never acted like this before from what i believe What he said shocked my 14 year old self. "OH COSMO! MY LIFE HAS BEEN FUCKING SHIT SINCE YOU DIED! I CAN’T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE? This one time Knuckles dared me to make a fucking statue of him made out of mud, leaves, and some other third thing that i can’t FUCKING remember! This other time Amy beat the SHIT out of me over some STUPID FUCKING COOKIES! Then i fell down the stairs....Twice. And Shadow tried to kill me like the Cat in the hat tried to kill that other kid with a bat back in the 2003 movie for hitting him in the balls with the same bat! My life has been a pile of FUCKING HORSESHIT! AND I CAN’T STAND IT ANYMORE! Fuck Knuckles, Fuck The Metrax, And Fuck Eggman! i can't take it anymore" That rant was Very VERY Dark! No one had EVER said any of that on the show! EVER! This was kinda new for Tails. It was new for everyone on the show i might add! This was more dark then The Man In The High Castle! It was a bunch of bullshit "What the FUCK? Calm down man!" I said I thought this show was rated TV-Y7! Seriously! Tails was just crying for 2 whole minutes. But what happened next REALLY blew me away. "Well, there's still one way out..." Then Tails jumped out the window of a sky scraper. which meant that Tails really was committing suicide. "Free at last! Free at last! I'm coming Cosmo! Free at la-" And then Tails hit the floor with blood splatting all over the place! Even the windows of the building. then the camera panned down to his bloody lifeless body. It was just disturbing for a show made for general audiences, I'm just saying! and then it faded to white for 10 seconds....I was shivering a little. and then.... "Did it work? Where the hell am I? And why does my head hurt?" "Tails? Is that you?" Tails woke up in Heaven! Heaven was never even mentioned on the show! EVER! "Cosmo!" "Tails!" They ran into each other and hugged and cried like a big reunion or something. Tails: I missed you.... Cosmo: I missed you too.... Cosmo: But how did you die? Then Tails got a little nervous trying to tell her. Then i went all quiet for a whole minute. I was a little scared. then what Tails said next gave me a heart attack! Tails: I JUMPED OFF A FUCKING SKYSCRAPER BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!! WITH ALL MY FUCKING HEART! YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT MAKES ME FUCKING HAPPY! AND I’M NOT TAKING THAT SHIT FOR GRANTED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Cosmo: Of course i forgive you Tails! Your the most important person in the world to me! Tails: You promise? Cosmo: I promise Tails: OH THANK GOD! Why the heck would Cosmo forgive him after something like that? I didn't really care because at least he was with his true love now! I mean come on! He really loves her! Jeez! Cosmo: Now please don’t scare me like that again. Tails: I promise i won’t. Besides, i'm with you now..... Cosmo: Good. Tails: I love you, Cosmo Cosmo: I love you too, Tails And then they kissed! That came out of fucking nowhere! That was completely unexpected! Then a time card appeared saying: Meanwhile... Sonic: ....What The Fuck?! Tails' dead body appeared again! What in the ass?! Cream: TAILS! NO!!!! Cheese: CHAO! Amy: Oh My God! Tails! Can you hear me? What The Hell Happen?! Sonic: I don't know! Hey! There's even a note! Sonic picked up the note, and it read: Hey guys, I can’t take it anymore...my life has been A FUCKING PILE OF SHIT since Cosmo died..and hasn’t gotten ANY better. Knuckles got more and more abusve, Amy got more grumpy, and Cream got a liitle more shy for some reason i don't even fucking know. Sonic hasn't changed that much but i don't care anymore. I’m sorry for doing this, but i just can’t live like this anymore...i’d rather jump off a fucking skyscraper if it means that i can’t be with Cosmo. Thank you all SO much for EVERYTHING for over 28 years From Sonic 2 to Now. It’s been fun. I’ll miss you all. You are ALL #1! Goodbye……. -Tails Sonic: Why'd this have to happen?! She HAD to do what she did dude! Couldn't you see that! Why did you do that Tails?! Why?! And then they cried for 3 Fucking Minutes! It was just annoying! And Cream and Cheese where there too! they didn't get any lines at all! I would rather watch Porn of Tails and Cosmo rather than listen to all that crying! Sonic: He was a great friend..and I'll fucking miss him. Amy: Same as you said. Maybe we should honestly make a memorial of him and Cosmo... Sonic: agreed Then another time card appeared saying: 8 Hours Later... The memorial looked epic honestly...it looked awesome. There was A LOT of flowers there as if they were really sorry! Sonic: Goodbye Tails and Cosmo, we’ll miss you…. Amy: See you both in the gates of heaven.... Cream: WHHHHHHYYYY?!?! The episode ended with a shot of Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Cheese crying at the memorial and a shot of Tails and Cosmo in heaven. then the episode ended. No Credits. No Logos. None of that. it just ended like that...and i gotta say...that was such a emotional roller coaster...nothing like that EVER happen on Sonic X before. Thank GOD Chris wasn't there! then out of nowhere someone was calling me. i picked up the phone to see who it was. "Hello?" Sonic: "Is that you Michael?" Me: "SONIC?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FUCKING NAME?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sonic:" What you saw in that Tape is what Tails did after Cosmo gave her life for all of us....I still miss him....and so does the rest of the guys. We feel Really sorry for him. Knuckles was cruel to him, And Amy got more grumpy. Tails lived a shitty life since Cosmo died. But hey! At least he's FINALLY with Cosmo again. Nothing can separate them now. I know you weren't expecting this at all but....please, what ever you do....Never AND I MEAN NEVER Tell your parents about this episode....Please...you have to promise me on behalf of Tails, Cosmo, and me as well.... Then he just hung up on me. What i got in return was deleted audio from the episode, of Tails committing suicide. I was Scarred For LIFE by that crap! I can't believe what SEGA did to Tails! It was just Disturbing! What the Ass?! Well.....At least he's with Cosmo now.... Before you ask....I still have the tape to this day....i hid it were my parents would never look. And by the way....if you know someone who's thinking suicidal thoughts like Tails just did in this episode, Please....get help.... Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Scary like fucking demons Category:Weirdpasta